


Незначительное неудобство

by Jiminy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pearl Necklace, Tentacles, dubcon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Давайте просто скажем, что Джим не только консультирующий преступник, но и сумасшедший учёный.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Незначительное неудобство

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо бете Chester Cherry.  
> Переведено на ФБ2012 ( fandom Sherlock bbc 2012).  
> Оригинал [A Minor Inconvenience](http://exbex.livejournal.com/105044.html) by exbex.

Себастьян Моран — один из самых скрытных бывших солдат, которых Джим когда-либо встречал. Поэтому то, что Себ спустился по лестнице вниз в подземную лабораторию, грохоча так, словно гремели все мензурки и колбы в помещении, было совершенно неуместным.

Несмотря на это, Джим даже не отрывается от своего микроскопа:

— Отвали, папочка работает.

Мориарти обладает уникальной способностью игнорировать всё, что происходит вокруг него, однако он всё же решает, что два флуоресцирующих практически прозрачных щупальца, схватившие его за руки, могут быть вполне занимательными, чтобы развернуться.

Себастьян выглядит так же, как и всегда, за исключением восьми очень длинных тентаклей, растущих, по-видимому, из его спины.

Джим хмурится, морща лоб, мысленно вычисляя, окажется ли это достаточно интересным развлечением.

— Ах, — говорит он, когда его осеняет ответ. — Похоже, то, что мы использовали в начале этой недели как массажное масло, им не было. — Он поворачивается обратно к микроскопу, ситуация Себастьяна ему уже наскучила.

— И что вы собираетесь с этим делать, босс? — цедит Моран сквозь зубы.

— Незначительное неудобство, — отвечает Мориарти, пожимая плечами. — Прямо сейчас оно не стоит моего времени.

Видимо, обучение управлению всеми восьмью недавно приобретёнными отростками вызвало у Себастьяна мало трудностей, потому что отростки солдата опутывают Джима и перемещают того прочь от его рабочего места, не испортив при этом ни один из экспериментов безумца. Несколько секунд он любуется ловкостью тентаклей.

Через мгновение паника захлёстывает учёного с головой: он прижат к полу, его руки — над головой, ноги же разведены в стороны. Вид обнажённого торса Себастьяна и его очевидное возбуждение восхитительны, но позиция нижнего не входит в список того, что подразумевает под собой Джима Мориарти.

— Себ, дорогой… — пробует Джим своим самым обаятельным голосом.

— Заткнись, — отвечает Себастьян, одновременно с этим вставая на колени, и начинает аккуратно расстёгивать и снимать одежду Мориарти. Паника Джима понемногу утихает; Себ явно рехнулся, но не настолько, чтобы перестать ценить высокую моду.

Пол холодный, и Мориарти ёжится, когда Себ убирает несколько щупалец. Ухмылка Морана не сулит ничего хорошего, и Джим разрывается между страхом и возбуждением. Они не исчезают, когда Себ слегка меняет его положение и один из тентаклей начинает исследовать член и яйца Джима. Мориарти шипит от холодных скользких прикосновений, затем стонет, чувствуя нарастающее возбуждение. После того, как другое щупальце начинает прокладывать себе путь в его задницу, он пытается вырваться.

— Я пущу тебя и все твои грёбаные отростки на обувь, — рычит Джим.

Но один из тентаклей Себа просто перемещается на сморщенные соски Мориарти и крутит их, заставляя его задыхаться.

— Заткнись, — лениво повторяет Моран. Два оставшихся щупальца ползут по груди Джима, один останавливается, играя с его сосками, другой массажирует горло. Себастьян, уже освобождённый от трусов и брюк, располагается над ртом Мориарти.

— Соси член, — рычит он, и Джим вынужден подчиниться.

Джим давится, когда Себ убирает один из тентаклей с его члена, а другой глубоко проталкивает в задницу. Когда его яйца начинают болеть, Джим молча проклинает выдержку Морана. К тому времени, как Себ отшатывается и долго кончает на грудь Джима, его глаза слезятся.

Удовлетворённый, Себастьян отодвигается и падает на пол рядом с Мориарти, четыре из его щупалец всё ещё удерживают Джима на месте, пятый по-прежнему глубоко насилует. Мориарти извивается, матерится, угрожает, уговаривает и, в конце концов, умоляет, пока Себ не позволяет ему наконец-то кончить.

Несколько минут проходят в тишине, прежде чем раздаётся голос:

— Контрол-фрик, — шепчет Моран, — если ты хотел быть оттраханным снизу, мог просто сказать это, а не использовать один из своих чудных экспериментов.

Джим лениво зевает и с довольным видом смотрит на следы от присосок на только что отпущенных запястьях.

— Заткнись и неси меня в кровать. И не экономь на объятиях и поцелуях, ты, неандерталец.


End file.
